Its a new life
by deadman619
Summary: Three friends get transported to the naruto world and learn some things about themselves. Will they ever get back? Or will they choose to live there new lives given to them by a mysterious stranger.


I don't own Naruto….

HELLO! Well I haven't updated or anything in forever! But due to the fact that I don't want to bother with the other stories…yet… I'm making a new one! Don't expect much. Any helpful comments from ANNYONE will be welcome. Anyway…on with the show!

……………………….

My name is Nick and I am 13 years old. I am not exactly…normal…as people would say. I use to be a huge fan of Naruto but that died off. Now I am a maggot (fan of Slipknot) and am proud of it! I am 5'9 and I dominate over my friends in strength…but definitely not speed. I have brown hair and show no emotion…none. I can be amazingly violent at times and almost never talk, unless around good friends.

My friend Kelsey is 15 turning 16 soon and is 5'5. She has dirty blonde hair and is an anime lover. She loves anime a little too much…but don't most anime fans? She is really into track…really into it. She is the person who always tells me to keep making my fantastic stories…which were discontinued. Oh, and did I mention she lives on a beach!

My other friend is Mikey. He is around the same height as Kelsey and is an anime fan just like her. He's 14 and has black hair and he is very good with computers and can do a lot of odd thing on a computer. He knows a lot of odd stories and jokes that make everyone else's jokes pale in comparison.

One night we all came over to the beach and were staying at Kelsey's house. We were up at 3:30 in the morning and I was blasting some slipknot on my iPod while Kelsey was reading a fanfiction and Mikey was, well asleep. A streak of lightning flashed through the sky and the whole room lit up. Then it seemed like the whole world got darker as the room turned pitch black. I turned off my iPod and set it into my bag while Kelsey set her laptop down and stood up trying to look out the window. I walked over and looked out the window to trying to see if there was anything out there that was causing the darkness. Suddenly there was a gust of wind that somehow got inside and started to pull everything around it into a swirling black vortex. Mikey woke up, but a little late as he flew into the portal. Kelsey and I both jumped into the black vortex in an attempt to save Mikey. After that everything went black.

Kelsey woke up first to find herself in the middle of the woods. A large black bag sat next to her as if it were placed there by someone else. She got up and started to freak out.

"Mikey! Nick! Where are you guys!" she yelled out picking up her bag.

"I'm over here…" I mumbled from behind a tree. I pulled the bag over to me and sat against the tree.

"Where's Mikey!" Kelsey yelled fearful of what might have happened to him.

"Please, be a little quieter I slammed my head against the tree when I landed." I mumbled rubbing my head.

"Oh, sorry." Kelsey said quieting her voice. "But we need to find Mikey."

"He's over there." I said pointing of into a clearing a few yards away.

"How did you know…?" "I saw where he fell when I came through that stupid portal." Kelsey ran over to the clearing and dragged Mikey over to where I was.

"Ugh, what happened?" Mikey asked rolling over.

"Some portal thing appeared out of nowhere and pulled you in so me and Nick jumped in after you." Kelsey explained.

"And will you please not talk for a minute." I asked leaning against the tree and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked sitting up.

"Trying to listen." I told him opening my eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if there were to be some people nearby I would want to hear them before they hear us." I said opening my bag.

"Hey why don't I get a bag?" Mikey yelled.

"It's over there." Kelsey said pointing to a black bag identical to Kelsey's.

"Oh, well, I'm going to go grab that now." He said walking over to it.

"So what's in the bag?" Kelsey asked.

"Looks like everything I had before, wait, there's a lot of stuff in here actually." I said pulling out the stuff I already knew about and looking through the bag. Besides the stuff I already had there was a large black pouch that contained a lot of money, a large book that had steel on the edges of it, a katana, and some other various weapons and scrolls. There was also a note in it. I pulled the note out and read what it said out loud.

"_Welcome!"_

"_You have lived your life feeling like you have no point, no motivation."_

"_Well I have given you the chance to give yourself a point, I have given you a new life."_

"_Your body will adapt to the world its in after two days of being in the land."_

"_If you choose to not want to live this life, then you must simply kill yourself, but if you choose to live you can make a difference in the world."_

"_Choose a side Nick, Good or Evil."_

"_Signed: Your savior."_

I reread the note several times in disbelief. "This sounds like a Saw game!" I set the note in my pocket and pulled out the katana. I swung it around and sliced at the tree for a few minutes to make sure this was all real.

"Where are we?" Kelsey asked with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"We definitely aren't in America." Mikey said holding a coin out that had Japanese on it.

"We need to find a town before whatever is supposed to happen to us, well happens." I said standing up. I rummaged through my bag and found a few extra clothes in the bag. I pulled out a black shirt with a pair of black sweats. I put one of my small pocket knives in my pocket and slung the bag on my shoulder. I walked into the woods and changed then came back to find Kelsey and Mikey had changed into different clothes to. (I'm not going to say because I hate details.)

We walked through the woods until we found a dirt road that had a sign on the side of it. It pointed in two directions. One of them said Konoha. "Where have I heard that before?" I asked myself. We followed the road until we found a large village. We walked to the gate to find two guards standing there watching us.

"Hello, uh, we are from a different village that got destroyed, do you think that we could find a place here?" Kelsey asked one of the guards.

"Well, sure I guess, but you're going to have to go talk to Tsunade." The guard said. "Follow me."

We followed the guard to a large tower that we went inside and climbed up to one of the top floors.

"Here we are she'll decide if you can stay." The guard said pointing to a door and walking off.

"Ok let's go in and see what we can do." I said knocking on the door.

"Come in." Was heard from the other side and I opened the door and we walked in.

"So you three say you're from a village that was destroyed, and you want to stay here?" She asked looking at us. Kelsey and Mikey both sat there shocked at who was in front of us. I on the other hand had no idea who it was.

"Yes our village was destroyed by a band of raiders; we were the only ones lucky enough to escape." I said acting sad and looking at the floor.

"That's sad to hear." She said, "I will allow you to stay here, do you have any money to buy a house?" She asked.

"Yes we do." I said pulling out the bag full of money.

"Good I know a perfect house for you three." She said. "Here's a map to the town, and a key to the house." She said handing me a key and map and I handed her some money from the sack.

"Oh and one more thing, would you like to become ninja's?" she asked. I looked at her weird for a second while Kelsey and Mikey instantly said yes.

"Uh sure, why not." I said thinking she was crazy.

"I'll have Iruka teach you some things so you can get caught up with the rest of the genin." She said. "Have a good day." With that we walked out of the room and out of the tower.

"What was that about?" I asked confused.

"You don't know who that was?" Kelsey asked amazed.

"Not a clue." I replied.

"That was Tsunade! You know from Naruto!" She said.

"Uh…oh ya…HOLY CRAP!" I yelled. "Were in the Naruto world!"

"I know! But before we freak out let's get to the house." Mikey suggested. So we walked to the house and went inside. It was a good sized house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. I picked a room that had black walls and a bed that was barely bigger than I was. It also had a dresser and a desk in it. Kelsey had a room with green walls, a bed the same size as mine, a large closet, and a desk. Mikey chose, or was forced to have, a room with red walls that had the same type of bed, a bookshelf, and a desk.

"We might need to buy some food…" I said opening the fridge.

"I'll get the food, Kelsey you buy any other kitchen item we might need, and Nick…give me some money!" Mikey said.

"Get your own." I said sitting in the living room. The living room had two couches and two chairs along with a table in the middle of it. After an hour or two Mikey and Kelsey came back with the food and supplies that they went to get. We had instant ramen for dinner, since it was already the end of the day, and we each went off to do our own thing. Soon enough night fell and we each went to our rooms for the night, I found a clock that I set to go off at 6:00 in the morning and fell asleep.

……….

The next day.

……….

I woke up to the annoying buzz of the alarm clock and walked into the kitchen. I swayed back and forth as I opened the fridge and pulled out and apple and a yogurt. I slammed my head against the fridge really hard right after I closed it. "THAT WOKE ME UP!" I yelled. I went silent forgetting that Mikey and Kelsey were still asleep. No one got up. I sat in the living room and looked out the window as people randomly walked by. Some people were looking into our window curious about the new people. "Word spreads fast." I said taking a bite of the apple. After an hour of sitting around Kelsey came out and grabbed an instant ramen. "You're really going to have that for breakfast?" I asked her. Apparently she didn't know I was awake and was startled by my voice.

"Yes, yes I am." She said after a second.

"I'm up!" Mikey said half asleep walking into the kitchen.

"Good, you get an hour before we go to meet Iruka." I said laughing.

"Fine then…" he said grabbing another instant ramen.

"Hey wait." Kelsey said turning to me. "Isn't this the day that the change happens?" She asked.

"I think it already did…" I said remembering the note. "I think it happened in our sleep.

"That's not fair, now I don't know what happened…" Kelsey said pouting, until the ramen was ready. I grabbed the book that was in my bag and started to read.

"_Hello again, Nick."_

"_I see you decided to live, for this book would only open when the change happened."_

"_This book will introduce you to your new powers."_

"_Chapter one: Fire."_

"_Congratulations you can now control fire…to an extent…you can summon it, and shoot fireballs, but not manipulate it to your every command."_

"_I will say that you might be a little startled the first time the fire comes but you'll get use to it."_

"_Just think about summoning up fire and it will appear in your hands."_

"_But you must choose what to do with this element."  
"Pick your fate."_

I thought for a second, and then decided not to try it right now. After waiting for Mikey and Kelsey to finish eating we left to meat Iruka at the academy.

"So where are we meeting him?" Mikey asked.

"He'll be waiting at the entrance to the academy." I said holding up the map. Once we got to the academy we saw Iruka at the entrance.

"Hello!" He said as we came up to him.

"Hello." I said setting the map in my pocket.

"Hello!" Mikey said enthusiastically.

"Hello." Kelsey said smiling.

"So you're the three new people in town huh?" He asked.

"Yup." We all said.

"Ok come inside and I'll get you some books that teach about chakra, jutsu, and a lot of other stuff." He said walking inside. We followed him inside and into a room with a lot of books in it. He started to hand each of us a set of books. Finally he stopped and brought us to the training ground and taught us how to make clones of ourselves, how to do transformation jutsu, and how to throw kunai and shuriken. We each caught on very fast and were able to get all of it down well. Then he told us to practice different jutsu and to come back in one week for a test.

(I'm going to time skip this because it's boring. Here's an overview.)

We each read the books.

Kelsey learned how to create ice shards that fly at an enemy.

Mikey learned how to breathe fire (like Sasuke.)

I learned how to control my fire abilities better.

When one week was up we went back to the academy and were given the same test as the one in the show, you know the clone one.

We each passed easily and were official ninjas.

"That was easy." Mikey said putting his hitai ate on (I hope I spelled that right)

"Ya really." Kelsey said putting her headband (I'm going to call it that) around her neck.

"But we have a lot more to do." I said just holding my headband up and looking at the symbol.

Then we were told about our leader. His name was Mikoto and we were forced to go through the same stuff as team 7. He didn't tell us much about himself though. But he forced us to.

"My name is Mikey, I love…RAMEN! I dislike, people who insult me, and my dream is to become a chunin or higher." He said.

"My name is Kelsey and I love Anime and also Ramen! I dislike show offs, and my goal is the same as Mikey." She said smiling.

"My name is Nick, I like to set things on fire…just too much fun, I dislike, pink, pink is evil. My goal, well I don't have one yet." I said laughing.

"Ok good now that we know each other we will do a survival exercise." He said walking off. We followed him down to an open field surrounded by trees.

"This is just like what happened in Naruto." Kelsey whispered to Mikey.

"Ok you have two hours to get these three bells away from me." Mikoto held up some small silver bells.

"Uh, a little different." Mikey said to Kelsey.

"Begin!" He yelled and we all ran off into the woods. We all came to one clearing and started to create a plan.

"Ok this is what were going to do." I said explaining my plan.

"Ok." They both said and we got into position. I ran out into the field and stood in front of Mikoto.

"What are you doing?" He asked while I simply sat down.

"I'm just sitting here." I said.

"So you're giving up?" He asked.

"I would never give up!" I yelled.

"Then what are you planning." He asked to himself.

"This." I said as my hand set on fire and I slammed it into the ground causing a wave of fire. Mikoto simply jumped over it laughing.

"That all you got?" He asked.

"Nope." I said pointing up. Kelsey has used her jutsu from the trees and summoned up some large shards of ice that flew down at Mikoto. He jumped out of the way of them and I came up with my hand on fire and punched him straight in the chest. He recovered from that right when Mikey came up and used his jutsu. Mikoto jumped away from it as Kelsey came up from behind and kicked him in the back. Then everything just stopped.

"Is that all you got, I was just getting warmed up!" Mikoto said looking at us.

"We win." I said throwing a bell over to Mikey, while Kelsey and me held up two bells.

"How did you?" He asked.

"It was planned from the start." I said laughing.

"Well then I see that I got a very good team." He said laughing to. "Alright that's all for today, I'll meet you here tomorrow." He said and disappeared.

"Good job team!" Mikey yelled.

"That worked…" I mumbled in awe that my plan worked.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kelsey was…..very happy.

After that we went back to our house and changed and went back out around town. We stopped at Ichirakus ramen shop and had some ramen. I looked over when I was sitting in the shop to see a kid with blonde hair alongside an old man with long white hair wearing some odd scroll on his back.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at them.

"That's Naruto and Jiraiya." Mikey mumbled out while eating ramen.

"Wow…now I remember why I stopped watching the show…it was stupid." I said waiting for a reaction from Kelsey and Mikey. They both stopped and stared at me with an evil look on their faces.

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" they both yelled attacking me.

"Ok, geez I was just kidding, take a joke." I said pushing them away, "Or was I?"

Luckily for me they just went back to eating and didn't bother running over to Naruto. "Ok you each got the pouch of money?" I asked.

"Yup!" They both said after finishing their meals.

"Ok so I'm going to go around town and see if I can buy anything useful." I walked off into the town. After a few minutes Mikey looked at Kelsey.

"He has the map…" He said hanging his head.

"NICK GET BACK HERE!" Kelsey yelled. Luckily I had already left.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I walked through the town until I found a shop full of weapons. I walked inside and saw a set of large daggers around the size of half my arm. I bought them along with twelve throwing daggers. After looking through the store some more I saw a large black steal shield that could fit perfectly on my back. "Must…have…" I grabbed the shield and ran over to the clerk. "I'll take it!" I handed him enough money and left the shop. I went off to the training ground with my new weapons, katana, and my book.

**Kelsey's P.O.V.**

Kelsey walked around town aimlessly until she saw a certain pink haired girl. She ran up to her excitably.

"Hi! My name is Kelsey." She said waving at her.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno." (Hope I spelled that right) Sakura said smiling. "Wait, aren't you one of the new people in town?"

"Yup!" Kelsey said.

"So how do you like Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"It's cool, but I'm lost…" Kelsey laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it. Hey how about I show you around town!" Sakura asked grabbing Kelsey and dragging her away.

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

Mikey sat at the ramen shop for a minute looking out into the road. Then he swung around in the seat and yelled to the cook, "MORE RAMEN!"

…………….

After the grand tour and eighteen bowls of ramen Mikey and Kelsey went back to the house and fell asleep. I walked through the streets quietly in the middle of the night marveling at how empty the streets were. Suddenly a man stepped out into the road in front of me, blocking my path.

"Give me your money!" he yelled pulling out a knife.

"I'll give you something better than money, knowledge, the knowledge to never play with fire." I said and set my hand on fire and grabbed his shirt, setting it on fire.

"Who are you?" He asked trying to put out the fire.

"Me? My name is unimportant, what is important is that you have a knife in your leg." I said.

"I don't have a…" was all he said before I grabbed the knife he was holding and stabbed it into his leg, causing him to yell out in pain. I walked around the man and kept going until I made it to the house. I silently set my new weapons away and fell asleep on my bed.

……………………

I woke up in the morning and walked out into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Soon Kelsey came out along with Mikey, who she apparently woke up, and grabbed an instant ramen. Mikey walked over and sat on the couch opposite of me.

"No food?" I asked him.

"No…had…too much…ramen." He mumbled.

"Well we need to meet Mikoto at the training ground in an hour." Kelsey said sitting in one of the chairs. Basically the hour we had was boring and had nothing happen in it. Then we each got ready to go meet Mikoto at the training grounds. I grabbed my throwing knifes and slipped them into a holders on my back. I also grabbed my daggers and set them on my back, and then I put a black coat over them.

We went to the training ground and waited twenty minutes for Mikoto to come. He finally showed up and apologized saying that he had to arrange something.

"I was able to arrange a meeting with all of the chunin your age, the rookie nine or whatever." He said. "Oh and Gai wanted to meet you three to."

"So are we going right now?" I asked.

"Yes, now follow me." Mikoto said walking off with us following behind. We came to a clearing with a group of people sitting around. Suddenly there was a flash of green and Gai was standing in front of us.

"Hello! My name is Gai!" He said giving a thumbs up. "And this is my student rock lee."

"Hello!" Lee said.

"Hello!" Mikey said giving a thumbs up to.

"Hello…" Kelsey said taking a step back. I zoned out while looking at each of the people in the clearing.

"Hello?" Gai said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hello." I said to stop him from bothering me.

"If any of you need some help you can always ask me, for with the power of youthfulness I will help you to blossom into a flower!"

We each took a step back.

Kelsey and Mikey walked into the group of people and started to introduce themselves. I, instead of being social, walked into the middle of the field and threw my hood over my eyes and lay (my computers being stupid) in the middle of the field. Soon enough someone came over and poked me.

"What are you doing?" the person asked.

"Thinking." I mumbled.

"Why?" The person asked again.

"Obviously you aren't going to stop so might I ask who this is." I asked.

"My name is Kiba." He said.

"Well Kiba, judging by the panting I'm guessing you have a dog, now if you don't leave me alone…I'm going to set your dog on fire and force you to watch it slowly die." I said smiling a little.

"You won't touch Akamaru!" he yelled.

"Or maybe I'll gut your dog, Akamaru was it?" I asked laughing.

"You little…" He punched me in the stomach. I stood up with my hood over my eyes. I took off my hood and looked at him.

"Not a good idea." I said.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"I'm going to make you regret that decision…" I punched him in the chest then kicked him in the back of the leg causing him to fall over. I grabbed his throat and picked him up. Then I heard a bark and Akamaru jumped up and bit my arm causing me to let go.

"Good boy Akamaru!" Kiba said punching me in the gut. I leaned over coughing. "Is that all you can do?" He asked.

"Nope…" I pulled out two throwing daggers and swung them at him almost catching him straight across the face. He jumped back and I ran forward ready to attack, but then Mikoto grabbed me and twisted my arm behind me, making me drop the dagger.

"We don't want any casualties today." He said laughing.

"Never mess with fire." I said when Mikoto let me go and I picked up my knife and put it back.

"Just let it go Kiba." A girl with white eyes said.

I walked off and sat in the shade of a tree looking out over the group of people. "Someone's going to die at this rate." Someone said from in the tree.

"Do you want to be on that list?" I said looking up to see Shikamaru.

"I'm just saying." He mumbled.

"Hey Nick was it?" Choji came up to me and asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Well…" He said reaching into a bag of potato chips.

"No you don't." I said. On the other side of the field Kelsey and Mikey were talking to the group of people.

"Sorry he's kind of violent, but he can be nice." Kelsey said.

"Or he'll totally just beat you to death…" Mikey said laughing.

"What's wrong with him?" Ino asked.

"I don't really know…but I think it has something to do with that book." Kelsey said.

**The other side.**

I opened my book and saw as some blank pages started to have writing appear on them. The page read,

"_I see you are choosing your path."_

"_Your next power is to control ice."_

"_You can only control ice you create though so don't think you can do anything."_

"_There are limitations that are put upon you."_

"_Remember to choose your path."_

"_Before it's too late."  
_

I felt my skin grow cold and noticed that I could see my breath, even though it was a warm day.

The other side…again…

"What's in that book?" Hinata asked.

"I don't really know actually." Mikey said.

"Why don't we go over and ask?" Kelsey suggested.

"This will be funny…" Mikey mumbled. So the group walked over to where Shikamaru and I were talking. "Hey Nick what's in that book?"

"Demon tongue and dark magic." I replied laughing.

"Seriously what's in it?" Kelsey asked.

"Who knows what will be in it." I said, "It just writes itself."

After a day of getting to know the other genin Kelsey, Mikey, and I went back to our house for the night.

"This is going to be one long, strange trip." I said before I walked into my room.

……………………….

End of chapter 1.


End file.
